They Just Don't Know You
by ines.faberry
Summary: Puck est une brute sans coeur et méchant avec Rachel, celle ci tentera de comprendre pourquoi le garçon se comporte ainsi avec elle et sera bien surprise. ( présence d'une amitié Faberry )


**They Just Don't Know You .**

_Hello Hello, ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais pas posté quelque chose sur fanfiction, et je suis actuellement en train de préparer une fiction Faberry qui devrait sortir pendant les vacances. En attendant j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS qui est en effet assez long et surprise ! C'est du Puckleberry cette fois, cet OS n'aura bien sur rien à voir avec la future fiction que je vais publier, c'est juste une petite occupation, qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Je préviens, le langage peu parfois choquer dans cet OS mais j'ai utilisé le moins de gros mots possible tout en laissant le texte crédible. Laissez moi des reviews cela me motiverais pour continuer à poster des OS et des fictions. _

_Aussi il est tard et j'ai vraiment la flemme de corriger le texte, normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de fautes mais je m'excuse en avance des éventuelles fautes. Bonne lecture. _

Précision : _Le Glee club n'existe pas._

•

Rachel est une jeune fille de 17 ans, lycéenne et pas vraiment populaire. Elle comptait quelques amies dans sa classe, mais elle était souvent seule. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment suivit la mode et se démarquais trop des autres, il arrivait qu'on se moque d'elle mais rien de vraiment très grave.

C'était tout de même une fille assez joyeuse, elle était très intelligente et ambitieuse. Elle vivait une petite vie paisible. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de brute décide de s'en mêler.

Depuis quelques semaines, la brune se faisait chahuter par des garçons de l'équipe de foot du lycée, ils lui lançaient des slushies ou lui faisaient des remarques obscènes sur ses minis jupes. Au début elle s'en fichait mais cela devenait de plus en plus agaçant, en particulier un garçon : **Noah Puckerman. **

L'ironie étant que lui et Rachel avait été amis au collège, mais le lycée était différent, ici il y avait les populaires et les losers, bien que Rachel ne faisait pas tellement parti des losers elle n'était pas du tout populaire, et Noah dit _«Puck »_ avait eu honte de traîner avec la jeune fille, il l'avait d'abord ignoré toute la première année de lycée mais avait visiblement décidé de finalement l'embêter un peu, bah oui c'était plus drôle.

•

C'était un jeudi, Rachel arpentait les couloirs du lycée pour se rendre à son cours de chant lorsqu'elle se prit un slushie glacé dans la nuque, exaspérée elle se mit en colère et se mit à injurier le coupable, enfin les coupables, deux énormes brutes faisant presque 2m face à une Rachel toute petite sur son m60. Ils riaient et la poussaient légèrement pour la déstabiliser lorsque arriva Puck.

**Puck :** eh Berry on voit ton soutif.

**Rachel :** oh mon D-...PUCKERMAN ! Vous êtes vraiment puérils, c'est pas possible d'être aussi gamin. C'est vous les losers qui resterez ici à Lima toute votre vie pendant que JE serais une star, vous êtes juste jaloux de moi et de mon ambition.

**Puck :** franchement tu parles trop je me suis arrêté à _«possible ». -s'adressant aux autres garçon- _laissez nous, faut que je parle à Berry seul à seul.

•

**Rachel :** faut que j'aille me changer, je vais être en retard en cours.

**Puck :** ton prof n'est pas la.

**Rachel :** comment tu peux savoir ça ?

**Puck :** j'ai été vérifier.

**Rachel :** tu t'intéresses à ma vie maintenant ?

**Puck :** non.

**Rachel :** pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Puck :** je sais pas...c'est marrant.

**Rachel :** pas vraiment. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Parce que je t'avoue que j'ai pas trop envie de rester prêt de toi.

**Puck :** non rien, je voulais juste te dire que...ta coiffure est vraiment super moche. Bon on se voit plus tard Berry.

•

Quelques jours passèrent et rien ne changea, Rachel était toujours autant persécutée. Seulement quelque chose avait changé, Puck était de plus en plus bizarre avec elle, il était souvent ambigu dans ses propos et demandait à ses amis de se calmer lorsqu'ils dépassaient les bornes avec la jeune fille.

Elle marchait jusqu'à chez elle, lorsqu'elle fut rattrapée par le garçon essoufflé.

**Puck :** oh Berry t'as fais tomber ta trousse de ton sac, ça fait 10 minutes que je te cours après.

**Rachel :** merci c'est gentil. Tu aurais pu attendre demain pour me la donner.

**Puck :** c'est bon je voulais juste être sympa.

**Rachel : **c'est tout en ton honneur.

**Puck :** t'en a pas marre de parler comme si t'étais au 19e siècle ?

**Rachel :** je ne parle pas ainsi. J'ai juste un langage soutenu, pour ne pas paraître stupide comme vous autres habitants de Lima.

**Puck :** t'es tellement prétentieuse.

**Rachel :** c'est pour ça que tu me persécute ?

**Puck :** je suis pas tout seul à le faire !

**Rachel :** mais tu en fais parti ! Et tu es le pire !

**Puck :** n'importe quoi, je suis le seul à ne t'avoir jamais insulté !

**Rachel :** peut être mais c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça, pourquoi ? Si t'avais honte d'être mon ami ok, t'avais juste à continuer à m'ignorer comme l'année dernière ça allais très bien.

**Puck :** j'ai pas honte d'être ton ami, on est juste pas amis...c'est plus compliqué que ça.

**Rachel : **je ne t'ai rien fait !

**Puck :** écoute, cherche pas à comprendre je viens de te dire que c'était compliqué. C'est pas possible d'être aussi insistante !

**Rachel :** mais il ne fallait pas venir me parler dans ces cas la, je préférais quand tu m'ignorais.

**Puck :** c'est faux.

**Rachel :** je ne te permet pas de mettre ma parole en doute Noah.

**Puck :** comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

**Rachel :** oh je...-

**Puck :** ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu m'avais pas appelé par mon prénom...

**Rachel :** oui...il faut que j'y aille.

•

Le lendemain Rachel était seule à la cantine, elle venait de s'installer en attendant ses amis et commençait à manger son repas.

**Puck :** _-s'asseyant face à Rachel-_ tient comme j'ai vu qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus de plat végétalien aujourd'hui je t'ai acheté une salade.

**Rachel :** pourquoi ?

**Puck :** en langage courant on dit merci mais bon.

**Rachel :** arrête de me prendre pour une nouille, pourquoi t'es si...gentil ?

**Puck :** pourquoi faut-il que je me justifie à chaque fois que je fais une bonne action ?

**Rachel :** parce que t'es la pire ordure que je connaisse, mais merci, comment tu savais que j'étais végétalienne ?

**Puck :** tu me l'avais dis au collège.

**Rachel :** tu n'as pas peur que tes amis te voient avec moi ?

**Puck :** non, ils ne mangent pas à cette heure-ci de toute façon.

**Rachel :** wahou quel progrès, bientôt tu vas me tenir la main dans les couloirs ? _-riant- _

**Puck :** c'est pas drôle.

**Rachel :** oh ça va je te taquine, les rôles s'inversent...

**Puck :** hum n'en soit pas si sûre.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Rachel qui rougit aussitôt. Soudain les amis de la brunette Kurt, Mercedes et Tina arrivèrent, lorsqu'ils virent Puck ils regardèrent l'adolescente d'un air méprisant, Kurt prit la parole,

**Kurt :** tu as visiblement l'air en bonne compagnie, si cela ne te dérange pas Rach on va aller manger avec Quinn Brittany et Santana.

**Rachel :** euh..il y a de la place pour vous.

**Mercedes :** _-ironiquement-_ non merci on voudra pas déranger le petit couple. Allez les filles on y va.

**Kurt :** je suis un garçon.

**Mercedes :** j'en ai strictement rien à faire, faut pas rester ici.

•

_[côté Mercedes-Kurt]_

**Kurt :** salut les filles, y a de la place pour nous ?

**Quinn :** bien sur. Vous ne mangez pas avec Rachel ?

**Mercedes : **non, elle est visiblement en bonne compagnie.

**Santana :** quoi Berry a un amoureux ?

**Tina :** non, enfin on sait pas trop...mais elle est en compagnie de Puck !

**Santana :** _-recrachant sa boisson-_ Puck ? PUCKERMAN ?

**Mercedes :** shhh moins fort San !

**Santana :** attend non mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas du tout le genre de gars à fréquenter Rachel, il se fout d'elle !

**Quinn :** je suis d'accord, avec toutes les filles avec qui il est sorti, et il a pas fait que sortir croyez moi, c'est étonnant qu'il se tape une fille aussi prude que Rachel.

**Kurt :** il faut que je vous confit un secret.

**Brittany :** oui j'adore les secrets !

**Kurt :** promettez moi de ne rien dire, mais en fait Rachel m'a avoué que Puck et elle étaient amis au collège, et ils avaient une relation super ambigu, et quand Rachel est sortie avec Finn qui soit dit en passant est le meilleur ami de Puck, il a commencé à l'ignorer...et bizarrement depuis que Rachel est célibataire il l'embête dans les couloirs.

**Santana :** oh putain il est carrément amoureux d'elle !

**Quinn :** à la place de Rachel je me méfierait quand même, il a couché avec la moitié des filles du lycée, et il en a fait pleurer pas mal aussi qui étaient amoureuses de lui et qu'il a lâché comme des merdes.

**Santana : **c'est bon Quinn on sait qu'il t'as fais souffrir pas la peine de faire pleurer dans les chaumières.

**Quinn :** je ne parlais pas de moi, et tu sais très bien de qui je parle hein San.

**Santana :** bref.

**Tina :** je pense que pour savoir si Puck est sincère on devrait le tester.

**Kurt : **oui ! Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire Tina, Santana on va avoir besoin de toi !

**Santana :** ah non c'est bon je me retape pas Puckerman, on a décidé d'arrêter nos parties de jambes en l'air.

**Kurt :** hum je vais faire comme ci je n'avais rien entendu et t'expliquer mon plan : tu vas séduire Puckerman, le chauffer en langage de fille délurée c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Bon, tu vas bien l'exciter si il succombe c'est qu'il en a rien à faire de Rachel, si il résiste c'est qu'il est amoureux.

**Santana :** et si il succombe je fais quoi ?

**Quinn :** tu dis que t'as tes règles.

**Santana :** t'es un génie Q.

**Mercedes :** attendez, Rach va quand même pas sortir avec cette brute débile ? Déjà Finn c'était limite mais bon encore il est gentil, et c'est pas un coureur de jupons !

**Santana :** je pense que ça décoincerait un peu Rachel de sortir avec quelqu'un comme Puck !

**Mercedes :** je pense juste que c'est dangereux et que ça pourrait la blesser.

**Quinn :** et bien si c'est le cas on sera la pour la soutenir et l'aider à remonter la pente, c'est une fille forte !

**Tina :** moi je pense qu'il est sincère, même si ça ne change pas mon avis sur le fait que ce soit un imbécile.

•

_[côté Puck-Rachel au même moment]_

**Rachel :** je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont réagit de cette façon...

**Puck :** ils ne m'apprécient pas, c'est normal en même j'ai été un salaud avec toi !

**Rachel :** c'est pas une raison, ils m'ont parlé comme-ci j'étais en train de coucher avec toi sur la table de la cantine !

**Puck :** bah dis donc tu te dévergonde ma petite Rachel !

**Rachel :** ils m'ont vraiment énervé, je ne les juges pas sur leur relations amicales moi !

**Puck :** t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont rien contre toi, ils n'avaient juste pas envie de me voir.

**Rachel :** je suis désolée...

**Puck :** arrête c'est bon.

**Rachel : **au fait, je me demandais, tu sors encore avec Santana ?

**Puck :** on sortait pas vraiment ensemble c'était un..- hum laisse tomber on sortait juste pas ensemble.

**Rachel:**d'accord je vois.

**Puck :** tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

**Rachel :** non, je suis seule chez moi, mes papas sont en soirée...tu peux venir si tu veux, mais n'espère pas faire quoique ce soit avec moi.

**Puck :** non je viens en tant...qu'ami ? Oui ami, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ce genre de chose _-riant- _

**Rachel :** _-riant-_ oui tu as le choix ici. Chez moi à 20h tu connais le chemin _-souriant-_.

•

Puck était seul dans le vestiaire de sport lorsque Santana arriva dans son habituelle tenue de Cheerios, prête à suivre le plan que lui avait commandité Kurt. Elle entra en action laissant faire ses talents d'actrice cachés, amusée par le fait de jouer un rôle pour rendre service à ses amis.

**Puck :** San c'est le vestiaire des mecs ici.

**Santana :** oh voyons Puck ne fait pas comme-ci je n'étais jamais venue ici.

**Puck :** c'est du passé. Tu veux quelque chose ?

**Santana :** oui, toi.

**Puck : **c'est pas le moment là.

**Santana :** oh allez, ça durera pas plus de dix minutes, on fera ça vite !

Elle retira son ensemble de cheerleader, se retrouvant en sous vêtements et s'approcha de Puck pour lui retirer son tee-shirt et en profita pour l'embrasser.

Mercedes avait donc raison, il n'en avait rien à faire de Rachel. Santana se sentait mal de faire ça à la brunette car même si elle ne le disait pas souvent elle appréciait la jeune fille.

**Puck :** attend arrête ça.

Mercedes n'avait peut-être pas tord finalement.

**Santana :** quoi ?

**Puck :** j'ai pas envie de faire ça.

**Santana :** attend c'est une blague ? Tu dirais jamais non d'habitude, t'es amoureux ou quoi ?

**Puck :** dit pas de connerie, j'ai pas envie, je suis pas d'humeur en ce moment.

**Santana :** c'est bon dit moi ce qu'il y a.

**Puck :** j'ai pas le temps, je dois me préparer j'ai un rencard ce soir.

**Santana :** sérieux ? Avec qui ?

**Puck :** tu la connais pas.

**Santana :** c'est bon dit moi son prénom, c'est une star ou quoi ta meuf ?

**Puck :** c'est pas ma meuf comme tu dis si bien, c'est Rachel si tu veux tout savoir.

**Santana :** Rachel Berry ? Alors la si on m'avait dit que Puckerman sortirait avec une fille comme Berry j'aurais ris tellement fort que je me serais pété les deux côtes, sérieux ?!

**Puck :** oui sérieux, on passe une soirée entre amis.

**Santana :** genre tu vas pas faire des trucs ? ...Même pas un peu, wahou t'as l'air amoureux la, c'est mignon, j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil -riant-

**Puck : **la ferme.

**Santana :** bon bah si Rachel n'est pas intéressée, je serais la en cas de...besoin -riant- bonne soirée Pucky Puck.

•

**message de Santana à Kurt :** _«c'est bon j'ai testé Puckerman, il a pas succombé à mon charme hispanique lol, je crois qu'il aime vraiment la petite Rachel, il va passer la soirée chez elle et il m'a juré que c'était pas pour faire des bêtises. Mission accomplie. »_

•

**Puck : **salut Rachel !

**Rachel :** ah tient Puck, entre_ -souriant- _

Le garçon entra et s'installa sur un des canapé de Rachel qui lui servit à boire et quelques petits four qu'elle avait préparé.

**Rachel :** j'ai parlé avec Mercedes tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'on avait été le sujet de conversation à midi, et qu'ils pensaient tous que tu te foutais de moi, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'était faux mais bon...c'est vrai que c'est louche.

**Puck :** je me fout pas de toi, si je me foutais de toi j'aurais au moins essayé de couché avec toi, c'est pas le cas.

**Rachel :** avoue quand même que depuis que je ne sors plus avec Finn tu es tout le temps en train de me suivre dans le lycée !

**Puck : **ça n'a rien à voir avec Finn, de toute façon t'as jamais été amoureuse de lui.

**Rachel : **t'en sais rien.

**Puck :** Quinn me l'a dit !

**Rachel :** elle te l'as dit ? On peut vraiment rien lui confier...je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça en plus.

**Puck :** t'as jamais été amoureuse de Finn, t'es sortie avec pour me rendre jaloux.

**Rachel :** n'importe qu-

**Puck :** ça a marché, j'étais jaloux.

**Rachel :** _-rougissant-_ mais tu...tu m'aimes pas !

**Puck :** ouais sûrement...

**Rachel :** tu veux regarder un film ?

**Puck :** t'es la pro du changement de sujet mais oui je veux bien !

**Rachel :** bah regarde dans le placard là y a plein de DVD.

**Puck :** _-ouvrant le placard-_ oh c'est quoi ça ?

**Rachel : **Gossip Girl, une série de fille t'aimeras pas !

**Puck :** ouais mais y a Blake Lively dedans cette meuf est hyper sexy, même plus, je donnerais mon poumon gauche pour passer la soirée avec elle. Vas-y on a qu'a regarder un épisode de ça et après on se matte un petit film ?

**Rachel :** si tu veux, je met un épisode au hasard hein !

**Puck :** pas de problème.

•

**Puck :** ah mais Chuck c'est vraiment un salaud avec Blair !

**Rachel :** tient tient ça me rappel quelqu'un -riant-

**Puck :** n'importe quoi je suis pas si méchant, sérieux le gars il lui prend sa virginité tranquille et après il l'a traite comme la dernière des catins !

**Rachel :** oui, mais il est terriblement sexy alors il a le droit.

**Puck : **quoi je suis pas sexy moi ?

**Rachel : **euh...non.

**Puck :** je suis pas sexy ?!

Il attrapa Rachel qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et la tenait le mieux possible en lui mettant gentiment des petits coups,

**Rachel : **_-riant-_ lâche moi tout de suite !

**Puck :** non je te lâche pas tant que tu t'es pas excusée !

**Rachel :** lâche moi ou je hurle !

**Puck :** non non je veux que tu admettes que tu me trouve sexy.

**Rachel :** alors la on risque de rester quelques années comme ça parce que je dirais jamais un truc pareil, t'es pas Chuck Bass désolée.

**Puck :** bah t'es pas Serena non plus.

**Rachel :** _-riant-_ pardon ?

**Puck :** allez si tu le dis pas je vais être obligé de te chatouiller..._-riant- _

**Rachel :** non arrête je déteste ça !

**Puck :** justement !

**Rachel : **bon ok t'es sexy, tu me laisse tranquille maintenant ?

**Puck :** tu m'aimes ?

**Rachel :** alors la dans tes rêves, lâche moi maintenant !

•

**Puck :** bon bah le seul truc bien dans cette série c'est les décolleté de Blake Lively.

**Rachel :** pervers !

**Puck :** tu devrais me connaître !

**Rachel :** hum oui...bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Puck :** un autre film ?

**Rachel : **oui si tu veux, on peut regarder _«sexe entre amis »_ je l'ai pas encore vu et tu t'ennuiera pas trop au moins _-riant- _

**Puck : **ah tu regardes ce genre de film ? Eh bah !

**Rachel :** tu me connais pas si bien finalement.

**Puck :** t'as peut être juste grandit.

**Rachel : **oui sûrement.

**Puck :** non je rigole, tu seras toujours une naine !

**Rachel :** t'es vraiment nul !

•

**Puck : **ferme les yeux Rach ça pourrait te choquer _-riant- _

**Rachel : **c'est bon j'ai déjà vu une scène d'amour !

**Puck :** ouais mais...ouah c'est violent la.

**Rachel :** ah oui en effet...le malaise.

**Puck :** aw t'es gênée t'es trop mignonne.

**Rachel : **je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de regarder ça avec toi...

**Puck :** pourquoi ?

**Rachel :** bah je sais pas ça créer un léger malaise sachant qu'on est amis, et dans le film ils sont amis aussi et regarde ce qu'ils font ah mon Dieu quelle horreur cette scène dure vraiment longtemps !

**Puck :** c'est bon on va pas faire ça je suis pas venu pour ça !

**Rachel :** tu vas sortir après ?

**Puck :** pourquoi faire ?

**Rachel :** bah je sais pas...pour finir la soirée dans l'art enfin vu qu'on va pas...

**Puck :** non non je rentre chez moi après.

**Rachel :** wahou...

•

**Puck :** tes pères rentrent vers quelle heure ?

**Rachel :** d'ici une demi heure pourquoi ?

**Puck :** je devrais peut-être y aller, enfin je pense pas qu'ils seraient ravis de me voir avec leur petite fille chérie

**Rachel :** haha n'importe quoi, non reste j'aime pas rester seule le soir.

**Puck :** et si j'étais pas là tu aurais fait comment ?

**Rachel :** j'aurais invité Kurt, ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'aime bien être avec toi.

**Puck :** moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi, ça me change de mes soirées habituelles où je ne fais que boire et...bref c'est cool de pouvoir parler, rire des choses banales quoi !

**Rachel :** oui, c'est cool. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

**Puck :** non pas un troisième film, ma tête va exploser !

**Rachel :** non je parlais pas forcement de film...

**Puck : **tu parlais de quoi ?

**Rachel :** je pensais plus à quelque chose comme ça...

Rachel plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Puck qui répondit aussitôt au baisé, étonné par cette soudaine pulsion de la brune.

**Puck :** wahou attend Rachel...pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Rachel : **j'en avais envie...me dit pas que t'en avais pas envie si ?

**Puck :** si mais...je sais pas c'est bizarre.

**Rachel :** écoutes, je t'oblige pas à rester avec moi, je sais que demain tu vas me laisser tomber mais on est ce soir et ce soir j'en ai très envie.

**Puck :** je te laisserais pas tomber _-embrassant Rachel- _

•

Le lendemain Rachel retourna le lycée le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie et affichait un sourire niais sur son visage que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer ses amis au déjeuné de midi.

**Kurt :** pourquoi t'es si heureuse ?

**Rachel :** oh pour rien.

**Mercedes :** je t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse depuis que Barbra Streisand t'a follow sur twitter, raconte nous Rach ça a l'air intéressant !

**Rachel :** non, je ne pense pas que cela vous plairais...

**Tina :** oh non tu sors avec Puck ?

**Mercedes :** Rachel sérieusement !

**Rachel : **voilà j'en était sûre !

**Kurt :** moi je suis content pour vous, j'espère juste qu'il assumera face à ses potes.

**Rachel : **j'espère aussi...je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin et je redoute un peu !

**Mercedes :** mais c'est officiel ?

**Rachel : **bah hier soir il a passé la soirée chez moi, et vers la fin on s'est embrassé...plusieurs fois et il a dit qu'il me laisserais pas tomber...

**Kurt : **rassure moi, vous n'avez pas fait plus que vous embrassez ?

**Rachel :** bien sur que non, pour qui tu me prends ?

**Santana :** salut les moches, eh Rachel ça va t'as passé une bonne soirée ?

Santana fit un petit clin d'œil auquel Rachel sourit.

**Santana :** à en voir ton sourire j'en devine que la soirée a été cool !

**Rachel : **attend Santana comment t'es au courant ?

**Santana :** j'ai croisé Puckerman hier il m'a dit qu'il passerait la soirée chez toi, alors je l'ai charrié en disant qu'il allait se taper Berry mais il m'a dit qu'il venait en ami...quel menteur j'hallucine !

**Quinn :** attendez vous avez fait quoi ?

**Rachel :** ne t'inquiète pas Quinn on s'est juste embrassé !

**Quinn :** oui, bah je veux que tu sois prudente surtout avec un mec comme Puck tu sais ce qu'il fait aux filles d'habitude !

**Rachel : **oui Quinn_ -soupirant- _

•

**Puck :** j'ai eu envie de te voir toute la journée...

**Rachel :** je suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon endroit pour se voir, on est dans les toilettes des filles quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre, et si c'est un surveillant on sera collé tous les deux !

**Puck : **c'est bon y a personne, _-embrassant Rachel-_

Rachel était assise sur le rebord du lavabo maintenue par Puck qui était debout face à elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**Santana :** eh oh les jeunes pas en public !

**Rachel : **_-rougissant-_ euh...bah

**Santana :** relax Rachel je dirais rien à personne, essayez juste de pas vous faire prendre ici ensemble !

**Puck :** c'est bon on gère San, tu peux partir ?

**Santana :** oui bah attend il faut que je fasse pipi !

**Puck :** sérieux change de toilette y en a à l'étage !

**Santana : **ok ok, bon à plus tard les jeunes et protégez vous surtout -riant-

•

**Puck :** en parlant de se protéger Rach...quand est ce qu'on va enfin...passer le cap quoi ?

**Rachel :** oh bah j'en sais rien pourquoi ?

**Puck :** bah ça fait deux semaines que j'ai pas...et, mais enfin je comprendrais que tu veuilles attendre encore enfin la première fois c'est important mais s'il te plaît met des pantalons jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête parce que les jupes c'est déconcertant pour moi !

**Rachel :** en fait...je suis pas vierge.

**Puck :** quoi ? Mais attend t'as fais ça avec qui ?

**Rachel :** Finn.

**Puck :** ah l'enfoiré ! Il s'était bien gardé de me le dire.

**Rachel :** normal je lui ai dit de pas le dire.

**Puck :** mais vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois ?

**Rachel :** non, une fois, mais t'es jaloux ?

**Puck :** bah oui carrément ! J'hallucine !

**Rachel :** j'ai un passé, moi je l'ai fait qu'une fois toi des centaines alors je sais pas lequel de nous deux devrait halluciner

**Puck :** donc en fait t'es pas si prude que ça ?

**Rachel : **eh ne t'imagine pas qu'on va faire des choses bizarres toi et moi, on fera ça normalement !

**Puck :** ça va j'ai rien dit !

**Rachel :** oui bah je préviens à l'avance !

**Puck :** tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

**Rachel :** oui, je prend des affaires ?

**Puck :** bah oui c'est mieux que tu restes dormir..._-souriant- _

**Rachel : **d'accord je vois _-riant- _

•

Quelques jours passèrent, Puck et Rachel vivaient leur histoire d'amour cachée, seuls les amis de Rachel étaient au courant, Puck avait peur que si ses amis à lui l'apprennent, martyrisent Rachel pour se venger.

Il avait terminé son entraînement de football et était dans le vestiaire avec ses coéquipiers, le sujet de conversation principal étant les filles.

nan sérieux les filles blondes à forte poitrine ça m'excite, style Pamela Anderson tout ça !

C'est mieux les brunes sérieux, et aussi avec une grosse paire de fesses !

**Puck :** sérieux les gars c'est pas ça la beauté hein !

C'était pas ton style également avant ? La petite Santana t'avais bien tapé dans l'œil hein

Non mais laisse le gars depuis qui sort avec la naine au gros pif il se sent plus pisser !

**Puck :** je sors pas avec.

sérieux mec ta meuf elle est super moche et c'est une grosse débile j'ai envie de la frapper dès que je la voit.

**Puck :** je vais t'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule !

donc tu la baise ? -riant- si c'est un bon coup dis nous on pourra se la taper aussi.

Vas-y je me tape pas le travelos moi !

**Puck :** je sors pas avec, je traîne pas avec ! Putain vous allez me lâcher ?

ah ouais tu sors pas avec ? Prouve le ! A la recrée de 15h je veux que tu l'asperges de slushies !

**Puck :** aucun problème, soyez là pour le spectacle.

•

Rachel arpentait fièrement les couloirs de McKinley, un sourire béa sur les lèvres, elle portait une jupe en cuire noir, et un haut gris que lui avait acheté Puck. Elle s'arrêta à son casier et y déposa quelques affaires, puis continua son chemin lorsque...

« RACHEL ATTENTION »

Puck lança violemment un slushie glacé sur le visage choqué de Rachel qui se mit à pleurer aussitôt et fut attrapée par Mercedes qui l'emmena aussitôt aux toilettes pour se nettoyer. Le garçon voyait celle qui l'aimait partir en pleurant par sa faute, si seulement elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour la protéger.

« hahaha bien joué Puckerman, en plein dans la face de cette sale naine »

•

**Rachel :** comment il a pu me faire ça ? -sanglotant- je pensais qu'il était sincère, il s'est foutu de moi, et il a fait rire toute sa bande, c'était un piège, comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve ?

**Mercedes :** je suis vraiment désolée...

**Rachel :** t'avais raison, j'aurais vraiment du t'écouter, mais il avait l'air tellement sincère !

**Mercedes :** ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est l'unique fautif dans cette histoire !

**Rachel : **je me sens tellement salie, quand je pense que je l'ai laissé me toucher alors que j'ai fait galérer Finn pendant un an alors que lui il était gentil !

**Mercedes :** mais t'as jamais aimé Finn.

**Rachel :** je sais, le plus douloureux c'est de me dire que j'ai aimé Puck, que je l'aime même, c'est horrible.

**Puck :** Mercedes laisse nous s'il te plaît.

**Mercedes :** je pense pas que Rachel ai envie de te voir, et je suis entrain de lui enlever la glace que tu lui a mit dans les cheveux.

**Puck : **c'est bon je vais le faire !

**Mercedes :** Rachel ?

**Rachel :** c'est bon Mercedes tu peux nous laisser, merci...

**Mercedes :** surtout préviens moi si t'as le moindre soucis.

Elle sorti de la pièce en prenant bien la peine de mettre un énorme coup d'épaule à Puck.

**Rachel :** c'est bien t'as réussi ton coup Puck, je suppose que t'as bien du te marrer avec tes potes, le plan devais sûrement s'appeler _« comment sauter Berry ? »_ tu me dégoûte.

**Puck :** c'est bon tu vas me laisser parler ? Je voulais pas faire ça, j'étais obligé !

**Rachel :** mais non t'étais pas obligé de me ridiculiser ainsi devant le lycée entier, sérieux en pleine récréation !

**Puck :** c'était ça ou tu risquais de te faire toucher par les grosses brutes, ils m'ont dit des choses obscènes sur toi, et j'ai été obligé de faire croire que je t'aimais pas pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille ! Imagine une dizaine de brutes de 2m qui t'attrape, ça pourrait hyper mal tourner !

**Rachel :** ces gars sont des malades, et t'es aussi un malade de traîner avec eux !

**Puck :** je les aiment pas, dans l'équipe je suis seulement ami avec Finn et c'est le seul à n'avoir rien dit sur toi !

**Rachel :** tu pouvais pas simplement assumer et te faire respecter ?

**Puck :** ils m'auraient frappé ! … attend laisse moi nettoyer la glace que t'as dans les cheveux.

**Rachel :** j'aurais du écouter les autres, ils m'avaient prévenus que t'étais un lâche qui n'allait rien assumer, que tu allais te servir de moi !

**Puck :** ah oui je me sers de toi ? C'est pour ça qu'avant de sortir avec toi j'ai pas couché avec une fille pendant plus d'un mois, parce que je voulais te prouver que je pouvais changer, le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, juste avant de venir chez toi Santana m'a chauffé dans les vestiaires, elle était carrément en sous vêtements sur moi et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça, et juste parce que je suis un lâche tu vas me laisser ?

**Rachel :** wahou, donc t'as repoussé Santana juste pour moi ? Donc tu tiens à moi ?

**Puck :** plus que ça.

**Rachel :** _-se mettant à pleurer- _j'ai eu tellement peur que tu m'aies mentit...

**Puck :** _-prenant Rachel dans ses bras-_ je ne te mentirais jamais Rachel, et tu peux être sûre que je ne suis pas avec toi par intérêt.

•

Deux jours plus tard, Puck était seul dans le vestiaire de sport des garçons, lorsque Rachel arriva.

**Rachel :** j'ai reçu ton message, tu voulais me parler ?

**Puck :** oui, je me disais que puisque j'ai le vestiaire pour moi tout seul et qu'on reprend dans 1h on pourrait en profiter pour passer du temps tous les deux...

**Rachel :** non on va pas faire ça ici !

**Puck :** _-souriant- _t'en a autant envie que moi.

**Rachel :** je sais me contrôler.

**Puck :** t'es horrible avec moi.

**Rachel :** je sais.

**Puck :** on peut discuter alors si tu veux, t'as passé une bonne matinée ?

**Rachel :** très bien, j'avais vraiment chaud par contre.

**Puck :** chaud ? Il caille dehors !

**Rachel :** tu me donne chaud Puckerman.

**Puck :** wahou Rachel ?

**Rachel :** j'espère que ça te dérange pas si je retire mon pull...

**Puck :** arrête c'est pas drôle.

**Rachel :** vas-y embrasse moi.

Puck s'approcha de Rachel pour l'embrasser, seulement la brunette tourna la tête au même moment se mettant à rire.

**Rachel :** raté.

Elle avança vers les douches, enleva ses chaussures et se mit dans l'une des cabines, elle était seulement vêtue d'un petit tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean.

**Rachel : **viens par là.

**Puck :** j'espère que t'es pas en train de me faire tourner en rond Rach !

**Rachel : **_-riant- _mais non viens là, enlève tes chaussures c'est mouillé.

Il entra également dans la douche, la cabine étant assez large ils n'avaient aucun contact physique. Rachel le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément...avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire couler l'eau et de se reculer pour qu'elle n'aille que sur Puck, elle voulu sortir mais fut vite rattraper par le bras par le garçon qui la poussa gentiment sous les jets d'eaux.

**Rachel :** _-riant-_ ahhhh lâche moi.

**Puck :** non.

**Rachel :** notre première soirée ensemble tu m'as tenue de la même façon et tu m'as dis que si je te disais que je t'aimais tu me lâcherais, c'est toujours valable ?

**Puck :** non c'est plus valable, tu vas rester la avec moi jusqu'à ce que t'attrape froid.

**Rachel : **l'eau est glacée !

**Puck :** ouais le lycée a pas les moyens de nous fournir de l'eau chaude.

**Rachel : **j'ai froid.

**Puck :** bah t'étais en chaleur tout à l'heure ça doit aller mieux non ?

**Rachel :** éteint cette douche.

**Puck :** ça s'éteint pas une douche.

**Rachel :** arrête l'eau.

**Puck :** _-arrêtant l'eau-_ Rach...ton tee-shirt est transparent.

**Rachel :** oh non j'ai pas mit de soutient gorge...

**Puck :** ah bah je vois ça.

**Rachel :** _-tapant Puck sur le bras- _arrête de regarder.

**Puck :** bah t'es marrante toi !

**Rachel : **_-retirant le tee-shirt de Puck- _ok bah si tu veux mater je vais pas me gêner pour le faire aussi.

**Puck : **ça me paraît équitable.

Rachel embrassa Puck, il la porta contre lui la plaquant contre le mur de la douche et accélérant le mouvement auquel la brune répondit par des petits gémissement.

•

eh c'est quoi ça ?

C'est le pull d'une meuf ça, y a des gens qui sont en train de baiser ici !

T'es sérieux la ? Y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne parce que j'apprécie guère le fait qu'une nana soit dans notre vestiaire !

Un des garçon s'approcha du pull pour le ramasser, et ils entendirent tous du bruit vers les douches, il s'approchèrent de celles-ci,

Oh putain

Rachel se mit à hurler cachant sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bras (elle avait toujours son jean) Puck lui ne réagit pas, un des membres de l'équipe de foot en profita pour prendre une photo.

tu tapes Berry dans NOS vestiaires ? T'es sérieux mec ?

**Puck :** vous comptez rester là longtemps ? Ma copine est à moitié nue alors dégagez !

**Rachel : **mais quelle honte...la honte la honte je suis morte

jolie paire la naine, tu nous avais caché que t'avais de tels obus

**Puck :** eh mais tu lui parle pas comme ça

tu vas faire quoi ? Tu peux rien contre nous !

**Puck :** j'hésiterais pas à tous vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule, un par un si il le faut !

**Rachel : **laisse tomber...

Puck ramassa son tee-shirt qui n'était pas trop mouillé pour couvrir Rachel et l'accosta jusqu'aux toilettes en passant par le vestiaire, il ferma ceux-ci à clé.

**Rachel :** on est fini.

**Puck :** je sais, j'ai vu un abrutit prendre une photo.

**Rachel :** je vais devenir la catin du lycée, le genre de fille qui se fait insulter sur facebook et qui fini par se suicider !

**Puck : **je laisserais pas une chose comme ça arriver, crois moi cette photo n'ira pas plus loin que dans le téléphone de ce gros naze !

**Rachel :** ils ont vu ma poitrine !

**Puck :** ouais ça me rend malade !

**Rachel :** si mes pères l'apprennent je vais me faire tuer !

**Puck :** il t'arrivera rien.

**Rachel :** t'es trop optimiste.

•

Une fois rhabillés, les deux adolescents sortirent dans les couloirs du lycée, pile à l'heure de la récrée, tout le monde les fixait et un silence déstabilisant s'installa dans le bâtiment.

**Quinn : **putain mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

**Rachel :** attend pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde comme ça ?

Quinn sortit son portable de sa poche et montra la photo à Rachel et Puck, celle qui avait été prise d'eux deux sous la douche quelques minutes auparavant.

**Rachel : **_-se mettant à pleurer-_ c'est pas possible, dit moi que c'est un cauchemars !

**Quinn :** Rach...je suis désolée mais c'est trop tard elle a fait le tour du lycée.

**Puck : **OH C'EST BON ALLEZ JOUER VOUS VOULEZ MON PORTRAIT EN AQUARELLE OU QUOI ?

**Santana :** le principal Figgins vous veux dans son bureau immédiatement... courage.

**Rachel :** c'est de ta faute ça Puck !

**Puck : **ah bah oui comme d'habitude !

**Santana : **vous en faite pas on s'occupe de la photo.

•

**Figgins :** je suis profondément choqué par un tel manque de respect au sein de notre lycée.

**Schuester :** en tant que professeur principal de Rachel je me permet de dire que beaucoup d'ados ont ce genre de relation dans le lycée.

**Sylvester :** ne soit pas si indulgent Will, c'est le règlement, ces jeunes doivent être punis !

**Pillsbury :** on va devoir contacter les parents car une photo circule dans le lycée.

**Rachel :** non je vous en supplie n'appelez pas mes pères !

**Puck :** soyez sympa !

**Figgins :** logiquement vous avez la majorité sexuelle donc ne nous devrions pas appeler vos parents, mais une photo circule et peu nuire à votre réputation, nous sommes dans l'obligation de prévenir un tuteur légal.

**Rachel :** ok alors la je suis vraiment finie.

•

**H. Berry :** Rachel nous sommes terriblement déçus de ton comportement.

**Rachel :** le lycée a appelé c'est ça ? Je suis tellement confuse...

**L. Berry :** mais qui es-tu ? Notre petite fille n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille !

**Rachel :** je ne suis plus votre petite fille, j'ai 17 ans, et je suis amoureuse, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

**H. Berry :** avec Noah Puckerman ! C'est un mauvais garçon, il te rendra malheureuse.

**Rachel :** mais tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

**H. Berry :** je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

**Rachel :** demain aura lieu une réunion au lycée, avec vous, la mère de Noah, lui, moi et les élèves du lycée pour parler de l'incident et faire en sorte que la photo disparaisse, vous verrez que c'est un garçon bien.

•

Le lendemain tout le lycée fut convier à la réunion ainsi que la famille de Puck et celle de Rachel dans l'auditorium. Le principal Figgins prit la parole.

**Figgins :** comme vous le savez tous, depuis hier une photo circule, sur cette photo on peut clairement voir Mlle Berry et Mr Puckerman dans une situation qui vous est pour la plupart familière, bien que ce genre de relation soit interdite au sein de lycée, c'est quelque chose de naturel que bon nombre d'entre vous avez fait plusieurs fois. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de sanctionner, d'abord Rachel et Noah qui auront chacun cinq heures de colles et un rapport qui ira dans leur dossier pour la fac, nous avons également pris la décision de renvoyer définitivement cinq membres de l'équipe de football qui nous ont été rapportés par Mlle Lopez pour persécution sur élèves et l'auteur de la photo également. La photo elle, a été supprimée de tous les téléphones et également d'internet, le lycée a payé une somme d'argent importante pour en avoir le retrait, aucune copie n'a été fournie. Bien si vous avez des questions je vous donne la parole.

**Puck :** oui, est ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? Qui s'adresse à tout le monde s'il vous plaît.

**Figgins :** bien sur, monte ici.

**Rachel :** _-marmonnant-_ non non mais il va pas faire ça...

**Puck : **bah bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Puck, je pense que tout le monde me connais ici...voilà si je prend la parole c'est pour dire que oui Rachel et moi sommes en couple, depuis maintenant trois mois, qu'il n'a pas été facile de se cacher mais que ça en valais la peine. Rachel, je t'aime, j'ai pas osé te le dire avant mais je vais pas faire comme Chuck Bass qui a mit un an avant de le dire à Blair Waldorf parce qu'ils ont perdu trop de temps et qu'avec toi mon temps est précieux, tu vois dans Gossip Girl, avec Dan et Serena j'ai appris que la classe sociale n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour, toi t'es cette petite femme intelligente, impopulaire, et calme, moi je suis une brute, un mauvais garçon, populaire et pourtant ça m'empêche pas de t'aimer, et maintenant je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je t'aime.

S'en suivit un long silence aussitôt remédié par Santana et Quinn qui se levèrent et applaudirent de toutes leurs forces félicitant le couple. Elles furent bientôt imitées par la salle entière qui applaudirent le courage de Puck.

Messieurs Berry sourirent à leur fille en leur montrant leur soutient. La brunette courut jusqu'aux estrades et sauta dans les bras de son petit ami.

**Rachel :** je t'aime aussi.


End file.
